Gullvieg
Gullvieg (ム凵ししレ巳亜ム Gullveig) is a silver key celestial spirit, the most powerful of all the silver keys. She even outranks some Zodiac spirits, but only because she was once human. Appearance Gullvieg appears as a tall, blonde, 24-year old female with grey-blue eyes. Her long hair is separated at the back into two long parts, secured at the very bottom with thin, brown, leather straps. On her head she wears a wolf skin, with head and tail still attached. It is mainly secured by the wolf's teeth sticking into her hair. Around her neck she wears a necklace, with two black straps wrapping around her neck horizontally and one dipping down in a 'V' shape, which holds a teardrop-shaped amethyst. What seems to be a strapless, brown, animal skin tube top covers Gullvieg's chest, fringed at the edges and cutting off below her bust. She wears sets of bandage wraps, two on each arm. Another set of bandages takes the form of legging, reaching just above Gullvieg's knees, and all under a brown animal skin loincloth. This is secured by a dark brown strip of leather, used as a belt, which also holds a grey pouch with a dark grey button. The button is used to open and close it, keeping the unknown contents inside. Gullveig wears a pear of brown boots, edged with tan fur at the top. The soles are a firm but soft black material, most likely a type of rubber. Personality Persona Gullvieg has a very adventurous nature, a lot like a rebellious teenager. She uses her magic frequently, and loves to. Behind that, however, she can be extremely gentle, caring, and protective, like a mother wolf. Relationships Gullveig prefers to be solitary, besides her mage. She is acquaintances with some other silver keys and all of the Zodiacs, but only considers them that much. Besides Leo. Gullvieg has a passionate hatred for him, while his feelings are the opposite for her. The reason being that he has had (and still has) a habit of flirting with her, as well as sneaking into her house and bed while she sleeps. This usually ends in her waking up and kicking him. Despite the latter, Leo continues. Magic and Abilities Gullvieg's gate nickname is "Gate of the Sorceress", which is very much true. Hery magic is universal, she can do anything as long as it is within her power. The limits of it are unknown, but higher because of her past as a human. Each time she uses a spell, Gullvieg will chant what she wants to do in Norwegian, the language she spoke before she became a celestial spirit. Sometimes, when using magic, her fists will glow in different colors relating to that magic or particular spell. (Ex.: Red = Fire, Gold = Healing, Silver = Invisibility, etc.) She is also able to transform herself into animals, whether they are mythical or not. While transformed, Gullvieg is able to speak both english and makes the sounds of that particular animal. Background/History Gullveig's name used to be Katla Vollen, which she has forgotten over her time as a Celestial Spirit. When she was 24, living in a viking village in Norway, Katla discovered that she had magic, and set out to use it. She started reading records, books, and stories about it, discovering different symbols and such. She was found out and sentenced to death, for fear of witchcraft and messing with the devil. Katla was engaged to the Cheif's son, the very person who sentenced her to death. Despite this, she was tied to a pole and burned alive, along with all of her diagrams she had drawn and the notes she had written down. As she died, screaming and crying, the Celestial Spirit king transported her to his world. She, at first, thought she really was dead, but it was explained to her that she could live as a Celestial Spirit. She accepted the fate and was renamed Gullveig. She was given immortality and a key, and waited until it was found by her first mage, some time later. Gullveig's dislike of Leo began in her early days as a spirit, when he volunteered to teach her English. (Whereas she only knew Norweigan beforehand.) He used Gullvieg's disadvantge and exploited her, making her unknowingly accept a date from him. She, soon enough, figured out what he was doing, and proceeded to slap him. She has not liked him since. Gullveig is known as the 'Cursed Silver Key' because there is a special condition for making a contract with her. If a mage does so, they will only be allowed to keep her key. Any other keys must be relinquished, or any contract made with Gullvieg will be null and void. This is a high price to pay for a celestial mage, but to some it is worth it. As well as being known as a cursed key, Gullvieg has a reputation for being the most powerful silver key, even topping some Zodiacs in amounts of power. The main reason Gullveig earns such a reputation is because of her physical chemistry, so to speak. The moral strength, endurance, and will of her human form remained with her when she crossed over to the Celestial Spirit world, and was added to her speed, physical strength, stamina, and magic as a Celestial Spirit.Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Silver Key Category:Fairy Tail